I Won't Leave You
by L.S-Tifa
Summary: Cara Dune and Din Djarin come to terms with the bond they share, and the feelings they have for one another. cara dune x din Djarin
1. Chapter 1

I won't leave you

She had watched Mando take off with hopeful eyes but she felt a little tug within her when he was no longer in sight. Cara had gone back with Greef to the city where most of the civilians were doing damage control and clean up after the incident with Moff Gideon and the damage that had been done.

"Can I get you a drink, Cara? Anything you'd like it's on me!" Greef clapped her on the back and gave her a warm smile only Greef could offer. The one that was welcoming but also likely had a hidden agenda behind. Shaken from her thought, Cara nodded her dark head, gave a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll take a spotchka." She responded, taking a seat in the booth Greef had motioned to. She looked around, the place was teeming with bounty hunters and drunks, couples being handsy and overlapping chatter that made it a little hard to think. Perfect for trying not to think about anything, or anyone.

Her drink was placed in front of her and Greet took a seat with a low grunt as he did so.

"Stop worrying about them, Cara. Don't tell me you're beginning to develop feelings for Mando now." Greef let out a chuckle as he smirked across the booth at the brunette before him. He watched her jaw clench in response to his statement, her grip on the cup tightened and she cocked her head to the side.

"Don't know what you're talking about." She grumbled before taking a swig of her drink. She closed her eyes, remembering the events that were still so fresh in her mind. Looking down at her hand, covered in blood. Din's blood. He'd begged her to leave him there, building ablaze, bleeding out from injuries. She couldn't. The flames had surrounded them and the only thing she could focus on was how she couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Din again. She didn't know what he looked like, she didn't care if she ever knew. It wasn't about that. They understood each other on some kind of crazy spiritual level, and that would bond them for life and she knew it. She could've gone with him. After all, he seemed a bit shocked when she told him she was staying. But Cara knew that if she stayed with Din, she'd only end up grieving over the fact that he could never be hers.

Din made it back to the Razorcrest with The Child and got him safely into his carrier. He looked at it, as it cooed and tilted its little green head to the side and its ears lowered cutely. Din shook his head stifled a chuckle and sat down. His eyes looked toward the city that he'd spent a lot of his days, thoughtfully he recalled how the woman who was now taking his place had saved his ass more than once. No one like her, not one in the world. He shook his head at the thought and he smiled beneath the helmet. Their paths would cross again, and he knew it. But for now he was onto more pressing matters. Finding The Child's family, or finding someone who could teach it how to use its abilities.

He fired up the engines, flipping switches and pushing leavers before powering it all down again. _I __won't__ leave you._ He heard her voice, he replayed the memory watching Cara staying right by his side, refusing to leave him. She had gripped his hand tightly and he knew he didn't have much time. The flames had grown higher, and she pressed her body against his, shielding him from the heat. She pulled away and he couldn't take his eyes off her. The building was ablaze, yet he was drawn to her strength, her determination and her loyalty. But still, he begged her to go. In desperation to save him, she had tried to remove his helmet. Many had tried before, but never for the reason that she wanted to. For a split second he almost let her, but he stopped her.

"I've got you," Her calming words caressed his ears, he saw the relief flood her eyes when the IG unit made good on his promise to bring Din back to her. But, she chose to stay here? In Navaro? He shook his head. It couldn't be. He'd go to her, and make her come with him. He needed her. He stopped himself at the door of the ship. Or did he want her?


	2. Chapter 2

Din picked up The Child and placed it in the carrier sack and walked off his ship. He didn't mind another opportunity to use the jetpack the Armorer had given him.

The Child made happy noises as the jetted through the sky toward the city. The engine sputtered a little as Din approached the ground and he landed in front of the pub, drawing eyes and attention from a few of the civilians, but nothing alarming as they were used to the Mandalorian presence in Navaro.

Still, Din was unsure why so many of them would've chosen to reveal themselves and abandon their Creed. The Child looked up at Din as they landed and he gave an excited little grin.

She was in there, she had to be. If Greef was there, Cara would be as well. The door opened and he scanned the pup thoughtfully, sure enough. There she was. Drinking spotchka with Greef.

Cara's eyes drifted from her conversation with Greef to look at the person who walked in. Her heart skipped a beat momentarily when she saw him walk through those doors, toting a little green baby in a sack strapped to his chest. The Child's ears wiggled and its dark eyes lit up when it spotted Cara, it let out a happy noise.

Cara couldn't help but smile and shake her dark head.

"Mando! Back so soon?" Greef chimed, with a hearty chuckle. He stood as Din approached the pair, smiling ear to ear.

Din walked to them and stood in front of the booth. "We need to talk." He looked in Cara's direction, not even acknowledging Greef's welcome.

She raised a dark eyebrow and shot Din a look. "Oh?" She smirked. "Am I in trouble now?" She wondered what he could possibly want to talk about. She didn't show it, but she was pretty nervous. She was internalizing his words, his tonality. Why did he say it that way.

Din didn't reply. He kept his gaze on her and never broke it.

She rose from her seat. "I'll be right back, Greef." Cara instructed before accompanying the Mandalorian and his child outside the pup. They stopped, and there was a silence that fell between them.

Cara shrugged her shoulders and looked at him with an expression that was slightly annoyed and slightly inquisitive. "Well? Whats going on?" She folded her arms over her chest and waited for his response. Her arms didn't stay that way for long though, as The Child stared at her with those big, dark eyes she couldn't help but reach out and stroke its ears and head.

Din cleared his throat, suddenly he had realized he never thought about what he was going to say to her before he reached her. All he knew was that he wanted her with him and that was that, and before he knew it he was standing in front of her.

"I. He started before he cleared his throat again. "I never had a chance to properly thank you." He paused and watched as her expression toward him softened. "If it weren't for you, I.."

"Nah, you would've been fine." She waved her hand.

"No, and you know it. Thank you, Cara."

She paused, reflecting on the weight of his words, and the way it sounded when he called her by name. She could feel his gaze locked onto her and she gave him a small, but warm smile.

"You're welcome. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." She added.

"Why are you staying here?" He asked, she had told him before, but he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. She had wanted to retire, working for Greef wasn't going to be anywhere near retirement.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "Change of pace, change of scenery." She looked around, things still looked to be in a state of disarray.

"You could come with me." He offered, finally after finally mustering up the courage to do so. She opened her mouth to respond but he continued. "I want you to."

Cara closed her mouth and looked at him, unsure of what to think or say or do. Of course she wanted to travel with him. They worked well together, they shared a bond, and of course she would miss The Child if she were never to see it again.

"I don't know." She said, quietly."

"Why?" He frowned beneath his helmet. Din had spent a lot of time on his own, but he always found himself longing for someone he could rely on, someone to have his back when he needed it, and someone he would gladly do the same thing for. That was Cara, and he knew it without a doubt.

Cara knew she couldn't tell him the real reason behind her hesitation, but still, she didn't want to miss the opportunity to spend more time with him, and have his back She sighed and smiled, shaking her head before patting his shoulder. "Okay then, what trouble can we get ourselves into now?"

She couldn't see it, but Din was grinning beneath his helmet. Probably the biggest he'd smiled in a while. "I'm sure we'll think of something." He responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Cara and Din chuckled lightly before being joined by Greef once more.

"I take it you're out of here then, Cara?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest and looking at the pair in front of him. Having Cara as his muscle would've been a dream come true, beautiful and tough as hell, you could never go wrong with that combination.

Cara turned and looked at him. She gave him a sympathetic look, smiled and shrugged. "Sorry Greef, guess I can't turn down the opportunity to kick his ass again, you understand."

The Mandalorian let out a stifled chuckle and watched the exchange unfold. It was true, he got his ass handed to him by her, but he didn't mind.

"I understand." Greef let out a small sigh and shook his head. "You two are always welcome back anytime, there's no animosity between us anymore Mando." He smiled as The Mandalorian nodded his shiny helmet. "Well, you three make some kinda strange family. But a family nonetheless." He chuckled at the thought.

Din looked at Cara, something stirred inside him when Greef mentioned the word family. The Child was his family now, it was part of his clan, but Cara? The thought made his cheeks grow a little hot and he was thankful for his helmet, now more than ever,

Cara simply chuckled and shook her dark head. "Something like that." She said quietly, shooting a glance Din's way.

Din shook his head. "We should go." He said, his modulated voice breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

Cara nodded and patted Greef's shoulder. "Take care, Greef."

"You too, Kids."

They made it back to the Razorcrest and found their way inside. Din laid The Child in its carrier, and Cara covered it with its blanket and smiled down at it. Din watched her, he thought to himself that she did a fine job with The Child. He didn't mind one bit the thought of raising The Child with Cara. He just wasn't sure how she felt about that just yet.

Cara turned her focus to Din, who seemed to be looking in her direction before looking elsewhere when she looked his way. She shook her head. "So? Think you've healed up?"

"I'm sore, but that's the worst of it." He explained. Sore may have been a touch of an understatement, but that was fine. He didn't want to cause her to worry. Quite frankly, he didn't wanna see that same look in her eye that he'd seen back there, when he thought it was all over. He could't stand to see that again.

"Just sore?" She approached him. He kept his place and now she was right in front of him. He wasn't sure what she was about to do and then… He felt her embrace him. It was a crushing embrace, but he loved it. Slowly, his arms wrapped themselves around her and he pulled her just as close. "Don't scare me like that again." She warned.

The Child sleepily watched the exchange between the two

"I'll try not to." He let out a small chuckle before letting her go and her arms fell at her sides as well.

"So? Where are we headed then?" Cara inquired, watching The Mandalorian walk to the cockpit of the Razorcrest. The carrier floated behind him and took its place to the left of Din's chair. She leaned in the entryway to the cockpit, one hand on her hip and she studied the man in beskar armor.

"I'm not entirely sure. The armorer mentioned looking for The Child's family, or someone who can potentially train it."

"Then I guess we need to find out his species first." Cara noted. Din fired up the engines and the ship took off.

"We're just gonna have to ask around and see what we come up with." Din replied.

Cara shrugged her shoulders and found a seat. If Din had a location in mind, she'd go along for the ride. Din looked back at her. "So. Couldn't live without me, huh?" She teased looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He looked away and continued his course. "Something like that." He responded quietly. "I don't want to go back, but I think the locals on Tatooine might know some things about his kind."

"Let's do it then." Cara shrugged and smiled.

A few hours had gone by, Cara was doing her best to keep her eyes open. Din glanced at The Child, who was fast asleep and snuggling its blanket against its face while making cute noises. The ship was safely on autopilot, so he turned and stood up, he walked toward her.

The sound of his footsteps caused her eyes to open and she sat up straight."Everything okay?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yes." He cleared his throat. He wanted to reach out, touch her face or take her hand. Fear of being flattened on his ass if he did so, kept him from doing that.

She raised an eyebrow and stood, feeling uncomfortable with his looming position. "What's going on? You're acting weird." She stepped sideways and looked at him again. She didn't want him getting too close, she already had unwanted feelings for him, the last thing she needed was for him to try and get closer to her.

"How so?" He stepped closer again. It happened, she had him pinned to the wall, her arm under his neck, her leg wedged between his legs and her body pressed against his. He gulped.

"What are you doing?" She studied his helmet, wondering what kind of expression he might be making underneath.

"Nothing!" He pushed her back. "Just trying to.. I.." He huffed and shook his head. "Nothing." He walked back to the cockpit and Cara straightened her armor.

She watched him walk away, she knew she shouldn't have pushed him like that, but he needed to know his place. But, now she knew that he was returning the feelings that she had for him. And this was not a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers. Firstly, I would like to apologize. I do know chapter 2 formatting is a bit wonky, no clue why, but I'll fix that. Secondly... THANK YOU for reading and reviewing. I had no clue I'd get any responses, and those I have recieved have been so kind and encouraging. Thank you. I know the first few chapters are quite short, that is because I was a bit hesitant and tentative about posting this story in the first place. Gosh Damn it I'm in love with Mando, and I love Cara and I can't not write this. So, Enjoy! And please let me know if you do :)**

**-Tifa**

The sandy planet didn't have a whole lot of information to offer the pair, but they had decided that after a smoldering hot day full of asking around and not getting very much information- they would spend the evening on the planet and try and rest up.

Din had admired Cara's tenacity and her ability to tone soften her features and connect with locals without much fuss. Actually, Cara was rather charismatic and most people she encountered found her to be rather charming. She asked questions that he wouldn't have thought to ask, and although the residents didn't have much information to offer, they seemed to want to help however they could.

Which is how they ended up at a decent little inn for the evening. The room was very spacious with a large bath tub and shower, beautiful neutral and earthy tone decor and furniture that looked clean and very well kept. The only issue with the room was that it only had one bed. Of course, Din would insist Cara sleep in it, he'd take the couch.

He placed The Child in its carrier and watched as it rubbed its eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. He heard a soft grunt behind him and he glanced in Cara's direction.

She had removed her utility belt and chest protector armor, and laid her weapons on the dresser. After removing her wrist guards she glanced at herself in the mirror, and caught the reflection of a Mandalorian helmet staring straight at her. She turned around and faced him.

Din had been fairly quiet through the day, probably because he was burning up under all that beskar armor. She couldn't help but wonder if he was quiet because of the awkward moment they had shared in the ship earlier. She was reaching up to undo her braid when she raised a dark eyebrow. "What?"

Din blinked beneath his helmet. He knew the woman was curvaceous but without her armor, wearing just normal clothing she looked, well, very alluring. He cleared his throat.

"Nothing." He replied as he sheepishly rubbed one of his arms.

Now all of her hair was down and it rested just above her shoulders. Cara had a feeling she might have overreacted a little when it came to Din's strange staring, but then again he was acting pretty odd.

"There's a shower and a bath." She noted, trying to make some kind of conversation.

"Are you implying that I smell?"

"Oh for god's sake!" She rolled her eyes. "No. But you might like to relax a little bit it's been a long day. I'll keep an eye on The Child and I won't burst in on you."

Din paused, it did sound nice to relax. And if he were honest, he probably needed a bath after sweating all day in the sun. He gave her a nod before he made his way into the bathroom and he closed and locked the door behind him. As much as he trusted Cara, it was just a habit he got into by now.

He turned on the water to the bath and let it begin to fill before slowly peeling off the pieces of his armor. Finally, he removed his helmet hearing the light hissing noise it made when he did so. He placed it on the counter and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His dark brown hair was growing, looking a bit shaggy past his ears, and it was flattened and stuck to his forehead. The scruff on his face was getting a bit overgrown as well and he made a mental note that he'd have to shave and trim his hair next chance he got.

He rubbed his face, a feeling that felt so good after being stuck under the helmet for hours on end. He glanced at the door, thinking of the woman on the other side.

He was drawn to her, in more ways than one and eventually he knew he would summon the courage to let her know. But not now. He had completely stripped and lowered his achy body into the water and he let out a heavy and long sigh as he did so. He closed his dark brown orbs and rested his head on the back of the tub, enjoying every moment. The water caressed his body and eased his discomforts, it washed away his worries and inhibitions momentarily and he would enjoy it as long as he could.

Cara stared at the door after it had closed for a good long while, as if somehow she could see through it. She could hear him sigh and groan here and there and she knew he must have really needed the moment to himself. She walked over to the bed and sat on its ledge before glancing at The Child who was now snoring gently in its carrier. She smiled and shook her dark head.

She never imagined being a caregiver to a tiny baby, but here she was. And she actually quite enjoyed it.

Still, a creeping feeling interrupted her from her thoughts. A feeling she kept trying to push down, and away, but it proved to be just as stubborn as she because it continued to resurface no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

A tug. A tug within her that made her want to do more than protect The Mandalorian, or spend time as only his ally. She wanted more and that frustrated her.

If she eventually admitted, it even if he admitted any sort of romantic admission then what would come of it? There was no way Cara was going to allow him to break his creed for her. In her mind, she simply wasn't worth it especially if it wasn't worth breaking to save his very life.

Sure, there might be loopholes, but again, she didn't want to even think about risking him straying from The Way.

So she would continue trying to ignore the feeling but then, it would only grow more difficult.

"Cara."

She gasped quietly and stood when she heard his voice on the other side of the door. She walked up to the door, hesitantly. His voice sounded different, it wasn't modulated. It was tired, husky and damn near like honey to the ears.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice quaked and she cursed herself for it, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"There are no towels, are they out there?" Din asked as he sat on the ledge of the tub realizing there wasn't a towel in sight in the bathroom.

Cara looked around and noticed that the towels were all folded neatly in a cabinet right near the bathroom. "Yes. There are towels out here. I can bring you one. I'll keep my eyes closed I promise." She grabbed two towels and stood by the door once more.

Din froze. He was unsure, what If she did decide to look. It would be over for him just like that. Then again, one tiny fraction of him almost thought he wouldn't mind if it meant he got to kiss her. He stood and hopped onto the bathroom rug near the door, dripping wet and beginning to shiver a bit. "Okay," he finally agreed and he unlocked the door.

Cara closed her eyes tightly, she even went as far as to cover them with one hand as well. She turned the nob and opened the door. Extending her hand out that held the two towels so he could grab them from her.

Din blushed a bit, even though she couldn't see him, he was still stark naked in front of her. He took the towels and thanked her and when her arm was clear from the doorway he closed the door and let out a silent sigh of relief.

Cara felt herself blush a bit, and she cursed herself for longing to see his body without all that armor. She made her way back to the bed and sat down on the side. Then she laid on her back, and kept her legs dangling off the edge. She stared at the ceiling for a good ten minutes before the bathroom door clicked open again.

She was hesitant to look, but she did. She saw Din in a black long sleeved shirt and pants, but the beskar Armor was not on his body, however he did have his helmet on, which came as no surprise to her.

He sighed quietly and sat on the couch before looking at The Child, making sure it was still fast asleep. "That was nice." He stated as he turned his attention to Cara, who was sprawled on the bed in a way that made his insides knot up and flutter and she sat up.

"I figured it was about time you relaxed, even for a few minutes." She offered him a smile. She studied him, he looked about the same without the beskar she decided, his body looked to be relatively muscular and toned, but she could see more of his body language without the bulk. He looked relaxed, and she was grateful.

"You should do the same, Cara." He noted.

"I guess I will." She stood and crossed the room. As she walked past him, she felt his hand grip her wrist gently. She froze, and looked down at him.

Din wanted to tell her, he did, but at the same time he was worried she would yell at him, knock him over the head and tell him how ridiculous he was being. So, per usual he hid behind the helmet and hid his true thoughts as he released her arm. "Thank you." He managed to say before feeling a whack to the helmet.

"Told you not to be weird.." She grumbled before going to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Rattled, he wobbled a bit on the couch before smiling. He knew she felt the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there readers. Thank you, graciously, for taking the time to read my humble story. I also would like to thank those of you who choose to leave reviews. I am encouraged by your sweet words. The rating of the story is likely to change within upcoming chapters. Thank you all again.**

**-Tifa**

Cara leaned back against the closed door and looked around the bathroom. A small sigh escaped her lips. When Din had grabbed her wrist, his hand was bare.

She noticed his armor hanging nearly on a hanger on a clothing rack. He took great pride in that armor, of course he would treat it accordingly, rather than leave it sprawled about the bathroom floor or counter.

She turned the nozzle for the water and before she stripped she remembered she needed a towel, otherwise she'd be in the same situation Din was just in a few minutes before. She opened the door and reached out for a towel.

Din was standing by the baby carrier, looking in at The Child with his head tilted slightly. She noticed him gently stroke the baby's cheek with the back of his index finger, this caused Cara to smile softly.

Din looked in her direction, hearing the door click open.

"You okay?" He questioned, his

voice carried a mild worried tone.

Cara nodded her dark head.

"Just needed a towel." She waved it before going back into the bathroom.

Din watched her close the door and he sighed quietly. He could've. When she had brought the towels to him, in his moment of vulnerability, he could've asked her to keep her eyes closed and maybe he could've stolen a kiss. But, she likely would've opened her eyes and then it would all be over for him.

But that didn't mean he didn't want to kiss her eventually. Some how. Although, it may not be the best idea.

Suddenly, he was jolted from his thoughts at the sound of a pounding on the door.

He turned, made sure the baby carrier was closed and slowly went to the door. He peered through the small visibility hole, noticing a familiar face with fluffy brown hair. The petite woman stood there with her hands on her hips and her toe tapping.

The Mandalorian opened the door, hesitantly as he was without all his armor and he dare not disturb Cara from her bath.

Peli Motto shook her head.

"So? You decide to drop in and not tell me huh? Where's the little squirt I wanna see him!" She chimed, craning her neck to look behind The Mandalorian.

Din looked at her and shook his head. "It's sleeping." He stated. "How'd you find me?"

"Oh that was easy, the whole town was talking about you and your lady friend today." She shrugged her shoulders. "If you two are willing to stay a few more nights, I'll put you up. I could use your help with something." She admitted.

"And what's that?" Din inquired before checking around the area and then finally ushering her inside.

"Thank you." Peli Said as she stepped inside. She watched the Mandalorian close the door and the two crossed the room. He offered her a seat on the couch and she took it. "There's been some thugs coming in and messing with my equipment at night, particularly my droids. I'm not sure who's doing it, probably just some annoying teenagers. But you can never be too sure. They always sink around with the security cameras so I can't catch the little buggers."

"Are they stealing from you? Or just messing with your droids?" Din folded his arms across his chest and looked at her.

"There's been a few things taken from me. Nothing significant has come up missing. I'll happily watch the baby while you and your friend keep a lookout and put a stop to the mischief."

"I'll talk with Cara. I don't mind taking a look." Din informed her with the nod of his silver helmet.

Just then, Cara opened the bathroom door and stepped out, only clad in a towel as she wanted to change clothes and her bag was outside the bathroom.

Beneath the helmet, Din Djarin blushed. So much so, that he felt it. But Peli's presence kept him from doing or saying anything inappropriate.

"Oh, who's this?" Cara didn't bat an eye, nor did she seem too embarrassed about her current state in the slightest. She simply adjusted her grip on the towel around her body and looked at the stranger sitting on the couch.

"She's a friend." Din managed to say, trying to distract himself from the alluring Cara Dune, who was quite scantily clad.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something." Peli stammered, wondering just what she walked in on, but she was piecing it together. The Mandalorian was missing his beskar, his partner barely clothed. She got it.

"I'm Peli. It's nice to meet you. Now." She said as she rose from her place on the couch, feeling increasingly uncomfortable as the tension in the room built. "I'll let you two be, and he can explain more about the situation. If you two agree, just come by my shop tomorrow and we'll sort out a plan from there."

The Mandalorian nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

Cara only nodded, unsure what she was agreeing to, but she decided to just stay quiet so the woman could get on with her day.

She watched as Din opened the door for her and let the woman out. Once he closed the door he kept his back to her. Standing there looking at the door.

She was a bit concerned, feeling as though he may be angry with her, or embarrassed by her. It wasn't her fault, she didn't know there would be a guest when she came out.

"I'm-"

"Cara-," they both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Cara continued, as Din finally turned around and faced her.

"What? Why?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Oh. I thought you might be upset I came out like this while she was here, obviously she thought that we were about to or maybe just finished having-"

"No, no." He waved his hand. "It's fine." He shook his head, again his cheeks felt warm and he was ever so grateful for his helmet. "She needs our help with some kids who keep breaking into her shop and messing with her droids."

"You and I, we normally go out and end people is this what she wants with the kids? Seems kinda harsh." Cara tucked in her towel and took a second one and began drying her dark locks.

Din watched her do so, before looking away as to not get sucked into her beauty too long. "No, well catch them. Give them a scare and be done with it." He informed before snagging a pillow from the bed and heading over to the couch. He tossed it onto the couch and did his best to lay down in a semi-comfortable position.

"You gonna sleep like that?" She turned to face him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Seems kind of short for your legs there Mando."

"It's fine."

Cara paused for a brief moment. She was unsure if she should invite him, but she felt guilty making him sleep on the small piece of furniture when the bed was perfectly capable of sleeping the two of them and then some. "I don't mind if you sleep next to me."

"I-" He stammered. "I'm sure the couch is fine." He didn't want to impose, or cause her to feel uncomfortable. Besides, for all he knew Cara kicked or punched in her sleep.

"Okay, suit yourself. But I promise I don't bite." She giggled softly before pulling a set of clean clothing from her bag and walking back to the bathroom.

Once she was changed she walked back to the bedroom. Din was in the same position he had been in when she went in. Cara shook her head, grabbed one of the blankets from the bed and draped it over him.

"Thank you." He said quietly. He felt her hand gently pat his shoulder and he watched as she checked on The Child before climbing into bed herself and laying down.

The following morning, Din woke up feeling a little stiff, but he stretched out and shook it off. He heard a cooing sound and noticed Cara feeding The Child a piece of bread.

The Child seemed happy and growled at her when she stopped offering food. Cara chuckled heartily.

"Slow down, little one." She wiped its face and looked over when she noticed Din rise from his place on the couch. "Oh, look who's up."

"Thank you," he paused. "For feeding The Child."

"You know, you really need to give this guy a name."

"Its a boy?" Din inquired.

"Yes its a boy." Cara looked at Din wondering if he'd hit his head. "Now what are you going to name your son?"

"I…" Din stammered. "What about Torin Djarin."

"Finally. He has a name." Cara smiled back at him. "Now lets go catch some brats."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I'm humbled, and so thankful for you all. Really I appreciate you reading my story! Oh thank you! Please continue to review and let me know what you think. **

**-Tifa**

It was dark in the mechanic's shop, as the duo sat back to back, inspecting the area silently as a few droids beeped and moved about minimally.

It had been at least two hours, and the stake-out wasn't proving to be very successful, so far there had yet to be even an inkling of an incident.

Cara sat with her back pressed against The Mandalorian's, the material of his cape had cascaded down beside her and was beneath her fingertips. She felt the material for a moment, lost within her own thoughts.

If she were to actually act upon her growing feelings for this masked man, what would it be like? She knew about the Mandalorian Creed, she knew that certain clans had different stipulations and rules, and the one rule they had clung to more recently than ever was that if you removed your helmet in front of anyone else, you could no longer consider yourself a Mandalorian.

Cara also wondered if Din had ever engaged in a relationship since swearing into the Creed, or if he'd perhaps stayed celibate. The silence was beginning to make her head spin a bit, and she turned and looked over her shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question?" She whispered quietly. She noticed his helmet nod up and down and she continued. "So, if you ever wanna be with someone. Like," she paused, her stomach feeling fluttery, and anxious. "Omera, for example, what would you have to do."

"Is this a general question? Like a relationship in general? Or are you talking about-"

Cara felt herself blush only a bit, but she cut him off. "Either one, I guess." She shrugged.

Din looked in her direction and wondered why Cara brought up Omera all of a sudden. He thought back to his time back on Sorgan, where he met both Cara and Omera. It was Cara who suggested he settle down with the widowed farm woman and create a life for himself. Part of him kind of longed for that sort of life. Another part of him realized he did not know Omera well, and there was no reason to break the Creed for her. Although she was an endearing woman, he did not find himself returning the feelings she had for him. But Cara, she was different in a number of ways. She had seen things and experienced things that he had. Her home planet was destroyed, and she had been a part of war, like himself. That's what he wanted, a partner to share his way of life with, someone who wouldn't question his choices or beliefs. "The Mandalorian aren't forbidden from engaging in a relationship or sex." He explained. "But, it's against the Way to remove the helmet in front of anyone else."

Cara was quiet for a moment. "And if you wanted to kiss someone?"

"Shh." Din turned and looked around the room after hearing a faint shuffling noise.

Cara at first wanted to smack him for writing off her question, until she heard the shuffling noise as well.

Cara rolled forward, stood to her feet and flicked the lights on quickly.

Din had stood to his feet when he felt Cara move away from him. His blaster ready in his hand. The lights flicked on and there stood two lanky looking young men, both of them holding onto a droid each.

"Hands up!" Cara commanded, her large weapon pointed in their direction. She narrowed her eyes and gave them a look that would cause anyone to drop dead if looks could kill.

Din smirked proudly under his helmet and pointed his blaster at the boys. "You heard her."

The droids fell to the floor with a clatter and the boys put their hands in the air. The looks on their faces were fairly comical, Cara had driven fear right into their very hearts.

"What do you want with the droids?" Din questioned, not moving from his place. Cara kept her position as well.

"We just needed parts." One of the boys responded.

"We're just trying to make some cash." The other one stammered over his words and gulped when he saw her approaching them.

"Listen here you little punks, you want some extra money you can earn it by helping Peli Motto around or doing odd jobs, not stealing droid parts and selling them! You got that?!" She had lowered her weapon and was now grabbing both of them by the shirts and glowering at them.

"Y-yes ma'am!" One of them said, his knees quaking.

"You come back here again and mess with Peli's things, there will be hell to pay. Am I clear?" Cara asked as she released her grip on the boy's shirts.

"Yes ma'am." They chimed in unison.

"You two will be here tomorrow bright and early to apologize to Peli. And after that you'll clean her shop top to bottom." She pointed her finger at them, leaning forward with one hand on her hip.

Din sat back and watched in pure amusement. Watching Cara lecture the two boys was unbearably entertaining and endearing. He smiled and shook his head as Cara waved her finger in their faces and gave them a verbal lashing. Seeing her like this only made his feelings toward her grow. He was unsure how she would react if he confessed to her. Again,he was almost positive she'd kick his ass, tell him to quit being a weird idiot and go about things as usual. Or, perhaps she wouldn't.

Once the pair returned to the inn with Torin and a huge thank you meal from Peli, they got settled into relaxation mode once again.

"So? Where to after this?" Cara said as she plopped onto the bed and let out a comfortable sigh.

"I'm not sure, but Peli paid us enough to get some provisions and head out to another planet."

Din responded as he sat on the couch and stretched out.

Torin was rubbing his blanket against his cheek, drifting off to sleep.

"You know," Cara started as she turned into her side and propped herself up on one elbow, facing The Mandalorian. "You never answered my question."

Din sat up. He wasn't sure how to respond. He knew what question she was talking about, but he wasn't sure he'd respond tight away. So he waited silently.

Cara gave him a look. "So? You can have a relationship, or sex. But you can't kiss anyone right?"

"Not exactly." Came just short response. He watched as the wheels were turning in her mind. She sat up now.

"So, you can?" Cara asked. Her heart suddenly leapt into her throat when Din stood from the couch and walked to her. He placed his gloved hand under her chin and tilted her head up. She stared up at him, catching a slight glimpse of herself in the reflection in the metal. Her eyes sparkled with some kind of anticipation.

"There is a way." He said, lowly. "And I could show you, if you'll let me."

Cara was unsure, but now she felt as though she was under some type of Mandalorian spell, and all she could think about was him. She deliberated for a moment before responding.

Gently, she removed his hand from her face and rose to her feet, facing him.

"Let me make one thing very clear to you,Din Djarin." She did her best not to sound as nervous as she felt. "I don't want to do anything that would jeopardize your standing as a Mandalorian. I respect that about you, and I admire your loyalty to your beliefs." She stroked the side of his helmet gently, where his cheek would be.

Din looked down at her, so in awe of what she had just said to him. There was a reason he tended to stray away from relationships, mostly because they lead to one thing. Someone always wished to remove his helmet, and see what was hidden beneath, not Cara. It touched him to his very core that she would be willing to respect his beliefs that much. He placed his helmet against her forehead gently. "Thank you." He whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her slowly and tentatively. He didn't know if she'd react adversely, but surprisingly, she returned the embrace.

He rubbed her back for a moment and he watched as her eyes fluttered closed. He pulled away, pressed the button on his wrist guard that closed the baby's carrier and sat Cara down on the bed.

Then, he took the material she had used to cover her tattoo and placed it over her eyes, tying it securely over them.

Cara held perfectly still as he blindfolded her. She trusted him, though her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest. She heard the sound of footsteps retreating, and she then began to wonder if this was all some sort of joke he was playing on her. But, she decided she would wait and find out. Everything was dark to her, so she'd have to rely on her other senses even more so.

Din walked into the bathroom and he took a breath before removing his helmet. Ceremoniously, he placed it on the counter. You could not remove your helmet in front of another person. But he was now in another room, and he removed it alone. And Cara would not see his face when he returned. Technically, he may be bending the rules. But he was certainly not breaking them.

He walked back into the room. He could see how tense Cara was, her hands were gripping the blankets of the bed, and her shoulders were raised. He took off his gloves and set them aside.

"Cara." He said, quietly so that she would be alerted of his presence. He gently reached out and touched her cheek. He watched as her body slowly relaxed.

She smiled at the feeling of his hand and she leaned into his touch. Gently, she reached out and grabbed ahold of his other hand and stood to her feet. She wobbled a little, without sight she felt a but out of sorts.

He steadied her, gently placing one hand at the small of her back and he drew her in close.

Cara reached out and gently felt for his face. She wasn't all that surprised to find it covered with stubble. She smiled. "You must be some kind of handsome."

"I guess I'm alright." He teased. He gently rubbed his thumb along her cheek before it made its way to her lips.

Cara shivered a bit but she didn't mind his gentleness. She rested her arms on his shoulders, linking her fingers behind his neck. "Will you kiss me already?"

"Gladly." Din responded before leaning in and placing his lips gently against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi once again! I've been cranking out chapters pretty quick because I'm in love with this pairing and this series as a whole. I'm considering getting my husband a helmet ;P. For real, I am truly honored that there are readers enjoying. Please continue to review and let me know your thoughts. **

**-Tifa**

Cara kissed him back and drew him closer to her. He let out a soft grunt as she did so. This Mandalorian made her feel some kind of way. A way she couldn't explain but never really needed to. But as their lips collided together and their bodies pressed against one another she felt a spark that started from her lips and traveled all the way down her body as though she'd been electrified by something so unimaginably pleasurable.

Din was a little surprised by her responsiveness, but judging by the way she kissed him, the feelings he felt toward this girl were obviously returned. At this point, there wasn't much need for words. He felt Cara's fingers gently run through his brown locks and he shivered at the sensation. It had been years since anyone had touched his face or been this close to him, he'd certainly enjoy this while he could.

He ran his hands down her back, lingered on her firm bum for a moment before he moved them down further, hooked his hand beneath her thigh and raised one of her legs up, followed by the other and he laid her onto the bed. Cara pulled him down along with her wrapping her arms around him once more.

Her dark hair cascaded around the pillow beneath her, he drank In the sight. He felt her hands gently touch his face before making their way down his arms. Shivering again, Din kissed the corner of her mouth, her cheek, jawline and finally her neck. She let out a soft moan as he did and he felt her tug at his hair. The woman was simply intoxicating, everything about her made him feel more alive than he had ever felt, and he never wanted to lose that feeling and he knew now, that he never wanted to lose her. Maybe he was even falling in love with her.

Cara moved her head to the side as Din began peppering light kisses along her neck. She felt the stubble on his face tickling her sensitive skin and she smiled. She knew she wouldn't be able to see his face, but she imagined he was as beautiful as she knew him to be. She curled her fingers into his hair and gave a gentle tug, he groaned as a response and she could feel his breathing pick up as she hooked one of her legs around his waist. All of Cara's apprehension about engaging In any sort of romantic endeavor with Din disintegrated and melted away the minute Din kissed her. She trusted this man completely, and she couldn't think of anyone better to partner with. Of all the people she'd come to know in her time, there was absolutely no comparison to the connection that she shared with Din Djarin. And once he kissed her neck, she knew there was no stopping what had been put into motion this evening.

Out of breath, Cara panted and plopped onto the pillow beside Din, who was also winded and exhausted. It was an absolute miracle baby Torin never woke from his slumber and an even greater miracle that Cara's blindfold remained in place the entire time.

Din felt like his body was sinking into the mattress and he felt Cara's hand gently squeeze his hand. He propped himself up.

"I'll help you to the bathroom. You can get a shower if you want."

Cara laughed. They both probably needed it but of course it may be difficult if she had to remain blindfolded, so one at a time was probably best. She nodded in response and sat up. It felt different, trusting someone in this way. Of course she knew Din would never hurt her while she was unable to see, but she still had to allow herself to be vulnerable and at his mercy. She felt one of his arms wrap around her and suddenly she was on her feet.

She smiled to herself, following after him as he lead her into the bathroom. She heard the sound of the water being turned on and then suddenly she felt his hands on either side of her face. He kissed her again, warm and fierce, his body pulling her in close. She returned the kiss and put her hands on his chest, pouting when he pulled away.

He swiped his helmet off the counter. "When I close the door, you're good to take that off." He Informed before he pecked her on the cheek and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Cara slowly untied the blindfold and looked at the door. She touched her lips and smiled to herself. She was a bit sad to be apart from him, especially after he kissed her like that, even though he was right outside the door. She got into the water and relaxed as it washed over her.

Din looked at his helmet in his hands then glanced up at the bed that was in total disarray now. He looked back at the door before rubbing the helmet with his thumb and placing it down again. He got dressed and put the helmet back on, _This Is The Way_. He thought to himself.

Cara came out within a few minutes, draped in a towel. She kept it on and plopped on the bed, exhausted from the activities prior. "Your turn, big boy."

Din chuckled and he blushed under that helmet. He gently placed his hand on her back before swiping a towel from the shelf and walking to the bathroom.

The following day the trio were back in the skies and off to their next stop, hopefully they would gain some more insight on where Torin came from, or perhaps some information as to who could train them.

Din decided that it might be risky, but checking the planet where he found Torin in the first place might hold some information or clues. So they were headed back to Arvala-7, where Din met Kuiil for the first time.

They would be able to ask some questions, if there happened to be anyone who knew anything. But Din was a little apprehensive since he did take out the whole compound of Nikto. Either way, they had to find answers and they needed to start somewhere.

He watched Cara drift in and out of sleep along with Torin as they flew. He smiled to himself, feeling pretty damn lucky to have found such a great woman, and to have a foundling as cute and green as Torin. He knew that with the two of them, they'd find whatever they were looking for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the responses! I'm so thankful and humbled by your kindness. To answer some questions: yes. I kinda tip toed around the love scene for a few reasons. The first one being that I have written them in the past and have gotten flamed for being too provocative and or flamed for only posting smut. I assure you, that's not my intention. I can see that some have been frustrated with the lack of "action" between the two, and so long as you will not angrily bash me for including a sex scene, then for you- I shall write it. The rating HAS been changed to mature. So you've been warned.**

**-Tifa**

**_._._._._._**

They arrived on Arvala-7 by nightfall. Din was worried that Jawas might attack the Razor Crest, but he figured he'd know if they started messing with the ship. Aside from that, the last time he'd visited they were on semi-decent terms. So surely they would leave them alone.

He stood from his position in the cockpit and glanced at Torin. He was met with a pair of eager little eyes and a small grin. Din patted his head and chuckled. "Hungry?" He asked.

The Child made happy noises and wiggled his ears in response to his father's question.

Cara walked over with some food that Peli had sent them with. She gave Din a plate. "I'll feed the kid, you go eat." She patted his shoulder before letting out a quiet Yelp when she felt his hand gently squeeze her tush. She blushed and smacked his arm, he was already becoming quite familiar with her body. She heard a stifled chuckle and he walked away and she shook her dark head with a smirk on her face.

Torin waved to her and smiled, making gurgling noises. She took a seat and brought his carrier close to her and began to feed the little guy. He was content as she did so, wiggling his ears in approval as he took bite after bite.

"You were hungry, weren't ya?" Cara chuckled and fed him some more. Finally, he let out a loud burp and Cara couldn't help but laugh. "That sounded rather big for such a little guy, mister."

Cara got him cleaned up and played with him for a while so that Din could eat in peace and relax for a moment. She gently tossed him into the air and caught him, eliciting a belly laugh from the creature so adorable it could cause even the most hardened soldier of war to crack a wide smile.

Torin would growl at Cara when she stopped and point upward to let her know he wanted her to do it again. So, she did until her arms grew tired and then she sat on the floor with him. He toddled to her lap and stared up at her. He gave her a cute little grin and placed his hand on her cheek as she brought him up close to her. He gurgled and cooed as she pet his head.

Lowly, she hummed an old tune she remembered her mother singing to her as a child. It lulled Torin into a sleepy state and soon, he was fast asleep on her chest.

"You know, you're really good with him." Came The Mandalorian's voice from behind her.

She turned her head to look at him and smiled. "He makes it easy, being so cute and all." She stood to her feet and gently placed him in his carrier. She covered him with his blanket and looked back at Din. "So what's the plan?" She asked

"It'll be a little different than last time. They don't like me much here, and since Kuiil is gone, I won't have a buffer with the locals." He watched her place a hand on her hip and look at him.

"You want me to go ask around? You and Torin can stay here."

"No. I think we'll go back to the compound I found Torin at, see if there are more Nikto there. I need you to be my cover." Din walked to her, he placed a hand on her cheek.

Cara wasn't quite used to this gentle behavior or treatment, but she certainly didn't mind it. "I can do that." She smiled a bit. Before turning her head toward the door. "Did you hear that?"

Din heard a clanging noise coming from the outside of the shop, and he cursed under his breath. Those little suckers were fast. He opened the doors, grabbed his Amban rifle and sure enough, Jawas were there ready to strip the ship again.

"Hey!" He shouted, "back off!" He aimed, they chittered and scrambled about back to their vehicle. He shook his head and chuckled. "Those little shits."

Cara giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "You need some rest, Mando." She said, patting his armored shoulder.

"So do you." He retorted, shrugging his shoulders. "Come on." He lead Cara to the small sleeping quarters he had kept Torin in before. "You can rest here."

"And you?" Cara asked, looking up at him. "We could probably both fit in there." She suggested.

"What are you implying?" He tilted his head to the side, curiously.

"I'm implying you lay here with me you dumbass." She shrugged out of her armor and was left with a simple black shirt and pants. Din moved the baby carrier closer to the small room and took off the majority of his beskar armor, leaving the helmet. He watched the girl climb into the bed and look back at him. Her eyes were so alluring and dark.

Din climbed in beside her, rested his helmet-clad head on the pillow. She turned her back to him and he draped an arm around her, pulling her close to him.

She pressed her body against his, smirking when she felt his arousal. She felt his hand trace circles on her stomach lightly, causing her to shudder and then he'd moved his hand beneath her shirt.

He continued gently stroking her abdomen, enjoying the light mewling noises she was making. He really wanted to kiss the back of her neck, nibble on her ear. But for now he'd settle for teasing her and holding her close.

But Cara Dune was not one to be teased and not tease back. So she wriggled her hips, grinding into him and he groaned in response. "Cara." He said, breathily.

Cara shivered when he moved his hand lower. Now he was toying with the band of her pants, and she wasn't sure she could take much more teasing from this man. She bit her lower lip, his hand was beneath her pants and now between her legs. Gently, he rubbed her groaning softly as he did so.

Cara turned from her side to her back and she moaned as he began to explore her with his fingers. She arched her back and moaned again before regaining control of her wild emotions and she reached down and touched Din's arousal through his pants.

That was enough to cause him to curse under his breath. She smirked, pleased with herself. She rubbed him again and then she gasped when he plunged his fingers deeper with in her. He yanked her pants off her body and she shivered and smirked.

"So you gonna take that thing off this time around?"

"I haven't decided yet." He said as he ran his hands down her bare thighs before parting them a bit.

Cara raised an eyebrow and looked up at the man who was looming over her. She imagined he had a smug look on his face under that helmet of his. "Eh?" She shrugged. "Fine by me, I've grown pretty fond of that face of yours." She teased as she propped herself up on her elbows a bit. She could see her reflection in the beskar helmet and she gently stroked the side.

Din looked at her, passion blazing in her dark colored orbs. His thumb grazed her lower lip and he continued to stare at her. Cara's hands drifted from the side of his helmet down his chest and he shivered when she put them under his shirt.

She felt his chest, firm, dotted with scars here and there and a little bit fuzzy from chest hair. "Can you take this off?" She tugged at the piece of clothing with annoyance. She watched as he skillfully removed it without a second thought, even with that helmet on, without a hitch.

Cara examined Din's physique and she was impressed. He was toned and muscular, and judging by the color of his chest hair, which was minimal but there, Din Djarin was brunette. Cara quite liked being able to see right now, but it was either see and not be kissed, or be kissed and not see. So it wasn't much of a trade off.

Din's fingertips continued to travel up Cara's legs, she shivered in response. He touched her briefly before raising her shirt up over her head, her hair a wild mess afterward.

He stared at her again, taking in her beauty and becoming overwhelmingly intoxicated by it. Her curvaceous form was enough to drive any man wild and at this point he was beyond.

He couldn't take it. His lips longed to be on hers, longed to kiss her body and then some. "Stay put." He instructed as he stood to his feet. He then handed her the bind-fold. "Put it on."

Cara gave him a look. "Hey, you could say please." She teased before sitting up and putting the blindfold on and securing it in place.

She sat alone in the dark for a moment before she felt the mattress sink a little on one side and suddenly his hand was on her face. He lifted her chin and she felt his lips press against hers.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss, her tongue grazed his bottom lip and he groaned.

His hands roamed her body delicately and tentatively until they made their way to her breasts. He smirked and squeezed them gently, eliciting a moan from her and she arched her back. His thumbs grazed her nipples in a circular motion and she moaned again.

Din dipped down and put his mouth over one of her breasts. Gently, he bit down on one of her nipples and he felt her tug his hair, rather firmly. He grunted and moved one hand down between her legs.

She moaned and bit her lip, tugging his hair again. She squeaked when his fingers found her entrance again. He teased for a moment before inserting two of his fingers while his thumb rubbed her sensitive nub.

She spread her legs further as he pleasured her and she and moaned. He was good at making her melt into a useless soldier overcome by pure bliss.

It didn't take long for her to succumb to his movements and she gripped his arm firmly as she orgasmed around his fingers.

She caught her breath and once she did she flipped the man onto his back and he let out a soft grunt as she did. She couldn't see, but she knew what she was doing. She found the band to his pants, unbuttoned them and yanked them down.

He found himself incredibly aroused by her dominating aggression that she was displaying and he groaned when she straddled his waist. Her nails ran down the length of his chest and she wiggled her hips.

Din groaned more, oh she was teasing him alright. His hands reached up and he fondled her breasts, to which she responded by gliding herself down onto his erection and he bit his lip and moaned.

He felt a bit powerless beneath her but he loved it. Every second of her grinding on top of him was like pure heaven and he could hardly contain himself.

However, he did and he flipped her back onto her back and thrust himself back into her, holding onto her thighs as he did so. He smirked when she moaned and arched her back up when he continued. He moaned when her long legs wrapped around his waist her fingertips traveled the length of his arms. He dipped down and kissed her neck, gently nipping it here and there and she moaned. That seemed to be her favorite.

She shivered when he kissed her neck, tingling everywhere as his lips touched her skin. She ran her fingernails down his back and moaned as the two of them continued their passionate dance. She could hear his breathing becoming more erratic and his thrusts were speeding up. He was close and so was she.

It wasn't long after that when she felt him release and she again along with him. She could feel his warm liquid filling her up and she panted. He laid atop her, his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck. She gently stroked his hair with one hand and wrapped her other arm around him.

Neither one of them wanted to move at all. And they stayed that way for a while before Din decided to finally get up and get dressed. He helped her do the same and retreated to get his helmet.

Once he was properly dressed, helmet included, he came back to her and gently untied her blindfold. He stroked her cheek gently and looked at her. Her smile was soft and tired. "Lets get some rest."

She nodded and pecked the side of his helmet before laying back down. He laid beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

She fell asleep quickly in his embrace. And it didn't take too long for him to fall asleep either.

**_._._._._._**

The following day they made good on their plans. Cara kept Torin with her and had made sure that Din was safe as he investigated the Nikto compound that he'd found The Child in. A few remained, but they didn't even put up a fight.

They informed him that they had come across the baby on their travels and had simply brought him back with them.

Part of him did not believe what they had to say, but Din took what information he could and left. But as he did, the two remaining Nikto had both pulled a blaster out, ready to take him down as his back was toward them.

Din jumped when he heard the shots fired, he turned around to see both of them dead on the ground behind him. He looked up and there was Cara, planted firmly on a hill where she could see everything unfold. She had his back, like always.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there readers! Very sorry for the delay, I've been a bit busy with life. However, here is the latest chapter!**

**Please Enjoy! And let me know if you do, I love hearing from you!**

**-Tifa**

Cara climbed down from her place on the mesa with Torin strapped to her chest and she met the Mandalorian about halfway from where he had been standing. She could tell he was a little winded, just by his posture.

He approached her rapidly and thanked her breathily. She nodded in response. "So? Anything?"

"They said they found him here. But I didn't quite believe them. I'm not sure where this guy came from. But it might be in our best interest to start looking for someone who can train him, or tell us what his abilities are all about rather than his planet." Din responded. In reality, what Din wanted most was to find a safe planet for the trio to rest on for a while to lay low, but he also knew that it was important to find Torin's family, or even someone who knew what his abilities were all about.

"Maybe they'll have some information on that too. Didn't Peli say she had heard of some Jedi on her planet before?" Cara raised a dark eyebrow and looked at the Beskar-clad Mandalorian in front of her before turning and walking back toward the ship. Torin made cute gurgling noises and she gently stroked his ears.

Din continued walking with them toward the Razor Crest. He couldn't help but stare at the brunette as she talked. Torin strapped to her chest, her weapon stung over her shoulder and her hips swaying with each step she took. He shook

His head when he felt her conk him on the helmet.

"Sorry. Y-yes. She did mention something to that effect." He stated. "What about the trading partner she mentioned who swings by every once in a while? Maybe that person knows something we don't."

"You mean the space pirate?" Cara looked back over her shoulder at her counterpart.

"She did say _former_."

"Well, what the hell." Cara said with a smile. She looked down at Torin and chuckled heartily. "Looks like we're heading to Takodana."

Din never mentioned it, but he loved it when Cara smiled. Her brown eyes would almost glimmer, the adorable dimples on her cheeks were almost too much for him at once. He grinned beneath his helmet and nodded to her. "Looks like it."

Cara fed Torin and got him to sleep as Din set the course for Takodana and soon, they were off. He heard her footsteps closing in from behind and he glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked, watching her stretch and then lean against the entryway to the cockpit.

"I'm good. But you need to eat." She walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder after a few minutes of silence had passed. It wouldn't take too long to get where they needed to go, but he hadn't eaten in hours and he was beginning to feel it. She read him pretty easily now, and normally he might curse himself for that, but Cara was different than anyone he'd ever met and if there was one thing he knew, it was that he could trust her.

He nodded and rose from his seat, turning to face her. She began to back up and move out of his way but he stopped her. He put an arm around her waist and drew her in close to him, looking down at her as he did so. He watched her give him an inquisitive look, but still she smiled and shook her dark head. He rested his helmet against her forehead and held her like that for a few moments before letting her go and retreating off toward the back so he could eat.

Cara sat down in the chair next to the pilot's seat and stretched before leaning back. Torin was resting in his carrier, sound asleep and the ship was fairly quiet. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the seat. She folded her hands in her lap and let out a soft goan. She really thought she would've enjoyed her early retirement back on Sorgan, but fate had different plans for her. She wouldn't have it any other way though. She loved that little green kid, and the Mandalorian was growing on her as well, although she wouldn't admit that one so easily.

She knew part of her might remain just a tiny bit curious about who the man really was, but she also knew that he'd shown her much more of himself than what just seeing his face could tell her. So she wouldn't complain. She would enjoy the fact that she had a companion who didn't care to question her life choices, or how she came to be the woman that she was to this day. Its as though he looked at her and already knew. He was someone who had seen just as much battle and devastation as she had. And for them, that meant everything.

Din finished eating the food that Cara had set out for him, rubbed his face before returning his helmet to its rightful place on his head. He appreciated how Cara cared for him silently. He noticed all the things she did for him. She'd send him to eat, give him breaks now and then, remind him to rest and take care of himself. So many things that he hadn't done or felt in so long. Cara, despite being as fantastically tough as she was, was also beyond caring in her own way. Din was getting used to having her alongside him, and a part of him was concerned she would decide to move on once they found what they were looking for.

He stood to his feet and made his way back to the cockpit, Cara was leaned back, her head tilted to the side and her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful- but not quite asleep. Quietly, he removed the cloak from his shoulders and draped it over her delicately. She smiled and put the material close to her face, and Din tentatively moved a piece of her raven hair away from her face and he smiled to himself.

Din looked around, examining the place they'd just arrived on. It was beautiful, green and full of lush forest. It reminded him a little of Sorgan, but the air here was different. He could see the large castle ahead, and he looked back at Cara who was putting a bag over her shoulder. Torin's carrier floated up beside him and they were ready. He wasn't sure what to expect, but of course if they could get answers, then it would be worth it.

Cara glanced at Din, smiled and gave him a nod and they were off. They walked in silence for a good distance, Cara was being cautious and keeping an eye on their surroundings, Torin's carrier floating between the two soldiers. Din was keeping an eye out as well. His mind was preparing for every scenario that could play out, he was ready if things were to go awry.

They soon stood before the large and almost intimidating structure, flags from just about everywhere imaginable were hanging from a beautifully chaotic display overhead. Din examined it carefully, and when he spotted the Mandalorian emblem, he was confident he could trust whoever this person was that Peli had recommended.

Cara looked up, examining the brightly colored materials overhead and she then looked at Din, who seemed fixated on one flag in particular. This one was one of the few without color, but she recognized the emblem right away. She had seen that same emblem when she met the Armorer Mandalorian.

"Think there are others? You know, in there?" She inquired, gently nudging his arm to shake him from his thoughts.

"It's not impossible, but it is doubtful." He shrugged his shoulders before the trio headed inside.

The place was bustling with customers and travelers from all over, drinking and having a good time. Music played, but was difficult to hear over the sound of people chatting and drinking. Things did quiet down when their presence was detected, and of course the full Beskar armor drew all kinds of attention.

A bar keep looked at the trio and asked if he could help, and Cara informed him they were looking for someone by the name of Maz Kanata. The barkeep nodded his head and darted off.

Meanwhile, Torin's ears wiggled as he observed his environment with large amounts of curiosity.

Din felt a hand rest on his shoulder and with one hand on his blaster, he whipped around quickly. He didn't believe his eyes, it was Paz Vizla, the heavy infantry Mandalorian- his rival from the covert.

"Never thought I'd see your ugly face again." He let out a laugh. "Who's this?" He inquired, gesturing to Cara.

Din was about to respond, but Cara stepped in and introduced herself. "Cara Dune, I suppose you two have a history?" She looked between the two. She could tell Din was tense.

"I have no idea how he managed to find a gorgeous girl like you, but if you get tired of this runt," Paz said as he shoved Din into the bar counter playfully, "I'm around." He saluted Din and was soon back in his seat, but he kept his eyes on the pair.

Cara scoffed and straightened Din out. Their attention was taken from Paz and back to the barkeep they'd spoken to a moment before. "Right this way." He instructed.

He lead them down a winding staircase, Din was on high alert, Cara kept close to the carrier. Once they had reached the end of the staircase they made their way down a hall surrounded by beautiful stone walls and richly colored rugs. To their left, a door opened with a hiss and the barkeep extended his arm. She's through there.

Din looked back at Cara who gave him a reassuring nod. Again, they kept Torin between them and Din went in first. He looked around at a tastefully decorated room, where a small being with an interesting pair of spectacles sat. A smile crept onto her face and she greeted the trio warmly.

"Welcome. I've been expecting you." Maz nodded. "It has been a while since I have seen a shock trooper, and it is nice to see another Mandalorian, those you don't see often, and you my friend are always welcome." She rose from her seat and examined Din very thoroughly. "That is some beautiful Beskar, you must have really earned it."

Din certainly earned it, and even if he went back on the job, protecting children was The Way of the Mandalore.

"But what do we have here?" She asked, removing her glasses and examining the small green creature before her. "I've seen one of his kind before."

"You have?" Cara inquired, watching Maz pet Torin's head and ears gently.

"Yes, I have. My goodness, this one is quite strong, in regards to the Force."

"The Force?" Din and Cara asked simultaneously.

"It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Those we call Jedi are able to use this." She began to explain.

Finally, they were onto something good, the answers they were after were being answered, and they realized how little they knew and understood about their little boy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I am so so sorry for the delay! I hope everyone is doing ok with all this covid stuff happening! What crazy times we are living in! Anyway, I hope to update more often! Thanks for reading.**

**-Tifa**

After letting them know she would be sending word to a contact about Torin, Maz had set the trio up with a pair of rooms in the castle that were right next door to one another. In fact, there was a door that connected the two rooms that would allow either of them entrance into each other's rooms.

Cara let out a little sigh and looked about her room while her boys settled into their own. The room was beautifully decorated, and a little cluttered with trinkets and small items on shelving around. Still, it was enough to make her feel at home and relaxed.

Being in the castle was bringing back some memories for her, and she was quick to push them back down into their rightful place. She didn't wish to remember any of her past, including her realm name, her lineage or any of it. That part of her life was erased. And being in this castle was causing a number of thoughts to push themselves to the forefront of her mind.

Grunting, Cara removed her armor, leaving nothing but her black jumpsuit and shorts remaining. She took her hair down and ran her fingers through it, feeling the tension from her braid eased as she rubbed her scalp.

It appeared the closet had been filled with clothing that would fit her, which did surprise her a little. There weren't many girls around the galaxy as curvaceous as herself. She grabbed a pair of brown pants which had a holster for a blaster already sewn in, and a simple white shirt which hugged her upper half quite nicely and she threw it on just as the side door propped open.

"Oh, s-sorry." Came the modulated voice in the doorway.

"It's not like you haven't seen all this before." Cara chuckled and turned toward the Mandalorian and his little green son whom he had cradled in his arms. Torin waved at Cara cutely.

"I guess that's true." He admitted as he stepped into her room. Din noted that Cara looked different. It wasn't that he hadn't seen her without all the gear, but she just looked a little less guarded around him lately. Some look in her eye, or maybe it was her posture or her tone, told him that their connection was beyond trust and loyalty-if it was possible it was more.

Cara walked over to Din and Torin and tickled Torin under his chin with a smile. "This place sure is something, huh?" She looked at Din who seemed to be looking around Cara's room, taking in his surroundings.

"Can't say I've seen anything quite like it. What are your thoughts on Maz?" Din turned his gaze to the brunette in front of him. In moments like this he was especially grateful for his helmet, because he found himself gazing at her body for a moment while he waited for her response. She was beautiful, and he couldn't help but gawk at that each time he laid his eyes on her. However, he corrected himself and returned his gaze to her gorgeously deep eyes as she spoke.

"If you're wondering if I trust her, I think I do. She seems like a wealth of knowledge. This is the closest we've been to finding any information about this little guy and his kind." Cara looked at Din and as time went on she studied his helmet as though it were his face. The way he tilted his head just slightly to the left or to the right just so, or the way he looked down or up, it was as though they were his expressions. "It's pretty nice of her to let us stay free of charge as well. According to some people at the bar, she charges quite a lot for the refuge here."

Din nodded in response. He agreed. True, he was not thrilled to be in the same area as Paz, but he would have to make due for the sake of the child and for Cara as well. "Well then, should we take a look around?"

Cara gave Din a cute little grin and she nodded. "Let's do it!" Torin clapped his little green hands in response.

After a few hours of exploring and chatting with some of the residents, learning more about the planet, and getting a snack for Torin, the trio began to tire. Just as they were heading back to their rooms, Maz stopped them to check in.

"Are you three settling in okay?" She asked, looking up at them and smiling at Torin. Torin sleepily reached for her hand and he gripped her finger.

"Yes. Thank you for your kindness." Came Din's response. He nodded his silver head and glanced at his brunette companion.

"Good. Need I remind you, bounty hunter, there is no fighting here. No hunting either, so if a bounty you're after happens to arrive, you'll have to wait until they leave."

Din was reluctant to agree to her terms, but he would do it for the sake of the child. Slowly, he nodded his head again. He was about to respond to her again but she spoke once more.

"And I know all about this so-called rivalry between you and the other Mandalorian staying here. I mean it NO fighting." Once Torin freed her finger, Maz waved it at him.

"I understand." Now, Din was beginning to feel a bit annoyed and scrutinized. He hadn't done anything wrong-yet, and he felt like he was being reprimanded. Still, he nodded his head respectfully in compliance.

"And you," Maz turned her attention to Cara suddenly.

Cara pouted her lower lip a bit and looked at Maz with an expression that said 'what did I do?'. "Uh oh.."

"You're not in trouble dear. But lets take a walk."

Din and Cara exchanged looks and Cara nodded to him reassuringly before patting his shoulder. "I'll catch up with you here soon."

Din nodded in response, and although Torin was a little sad to part ways with Cara, he was much too tired to protest.

Cara began walking with Maz down the hallway and toward a small corridor. Soon, they were in the room where the pair had first met. As Cara looked around, she couldn't help but wonder why Maz wanted to talk to her, and alone at that.

"I know who you are, girl."

Cara stood silent for a moment, frozen in her tracks and completely unable to take the seat that had been offered to her. What could she mean, maybe she simply meant she knew of all of Cara's endeavors with the Rebellion. Surely that was it. "Care to elaborate?" Cara regained her composure quickly and she folded her arms across her chest, her shock trooper stripes showing proud and true.

"If you are who I think you are, you're related to my contact. Maz took a seat and wiped a speck of dust away from her spectacles. "How long has it been since anyone's called you Ryoo?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me. I know it's hard when writers take a large gap between chapters, so I'm trying to get this story back on track. Thanks so much for all the love and support.**

**-Tifa**

Din had lay Torin down as soon as they stepped into their room and the moment he was covered with his blanket, the little green boy was breathing deep and sleeping. The child had gripped his finger as he lay him down, so Din very slowly pulled his hand away, holding his breath and hoping he wouldn't wake. But he didn't so, he closed the top of the carrier and sat himself on the ledge of the bed.

A lot of different thoughts were bouncing around inside his mind, but at the moment he couldn't help but feel a little concerned for his partner. He absolutely knew she was beyond capable of defending herself, but this situation felt different. It wasn't like she was in any physical or immanent danger, but the fact of the matter was; something felt off.

He kept wondering why Maz wanted to speak to Cara alone, what was her intent? Did she have information about Cara? She was on the run, but Maz wasn't affiliated with the ones who wanted Cara dune captured. The only thing that Din could deduce now was that Cara had an even more twisted past- one she hadn't brought up just yet. He wasn't judging, that wasn't something he did. After all, Cara didn't know half of his story at all, and she didn't ask or pry either. So, he couldn't help but wonder why he was sitting here in turmoil over Cara. He decided it was probably because he cared. A lot.

Blankly, Cara stared at Maz. A long silence fell between them, and for a moment Cara felt as though she couldn't fill her lungs up with air. She was frozen, head to toe- paralyzed. There were a number of questions, but firstly it was how.

"I'm sorry- what?" She finally managed to say.

Maz just tilted her head to the side and shrugged. "Don't play coy, girl." She watched the woman shift a bit uncomfortably before sighing and looking at her again, this time her eyes were fierce and demanding.

"So, tell me how you know then, and then tell me who else knows." She demanded as she folded her arms over her chest and let out a huff of air.

"I have a face recognition technology that's used to help with security around here, when we scanned yours upon the entry, it came back with a match to the princess who's been missing for what is it now Cara, twenty years?"

"She's gone as far as I'm concerned." Cara was furious, in truth she was also worried that if Maz and her technology was able to recognize her so quickly, who else could do the same? Or already had? "Who else knows?"

"Just me. And I'm not about to blow your secret. And don't worry, as far as I know this technology has been developed and used here. There are others out there, but not nearly advanced as my own. You're safe."

"So why bring it up with me then?" Cara asked, curiously. She watched Maz shift a bit before speaking. "I just needed you to know that you're safe here. I don't intend on telling anyone-but the truth always finds its way to the surface girl, one way or another."

"There's nothing left to tell. The woman you see before you is the woman that I am, and that's it." Cara shook her dark head. "Excuse me." She walked out of the room and down the hallway once more, doing her best not to huff or hit something along the way to her room.

Once in her room, sighed loudly and plopped onto her back on her bed, staring at the ceiling above her. She grunted in annoyance when she heard a knock, until she realized it was a knock coming from the door that conjoined her room and Din's. If she was honest, she could really use some company- his in particular. Hell, even a snuggle with the little green one would be nice.

She rose from her place on the bed and opened the door. Din tried to look like he wasn't as desperate as he was for her to answer, and awkwardly leaned against the doorframe. "Hey."

Cara giggled and shook her dark head with a grin. "Hi. Hows the kid?"

"He's asleep." Din wanted to ask, he wanted to know what happened while she left, but he also knew Cara was a private person and he wasn't about to pry.

"Good." Cara said, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into the room.

"Woah." Din stumbled in and was a bit surprised when he felt her arms wrap around him, armor and all. Her embrace was firm, and was squishing him slightly, but he didn't mind. He hugged her back and his gloved hand stroked her dark head and he held her like that for a good long while before she spoke again.

"You and that little green brat are the closest thing I've got to family, Din." She admitted, staring up at the shiny helmet in front of her.

Din felt his heart within his chest skip a beat. Of course he felt the same way, Cara was a close companion, she was the perfect partner in every way and he knew that if he lost her, he'd feel as though he lost his family all over again. This profession of his wasn't easy, and Cara Dune was someone who understood that and then some. The fear of losing Cara was great, but the love he felt for her, right now in this moment was even greater.

Truth be told, he had never been very tempted to remove the helmet in front of anyone before. The Way was his way and he wouldn't be easily swayed, but right now he was admittedly ready to take the helmet off his head and throw it across the room, grab her beautiful face and kiss her.

But he didn't. Instead, he grabbed her head and rested his his helmet against her forehead, in what is known as a Mandalorian kiss. This gesture was an important one, and he knew that Cara would understand the weight of it as well. She knew more about the Manadlorian creed than most people did.

Cara smiled, the cool beskar against her forehead felt strangely warm and comforting. She didn't really need to say anything else, and at that moment neither did he. His presence alone was enough for her right now, and her anxieties about earlier were falling away.

"You're our family, Cara. You are." Din finally said. "I can't thank you enough for coming here with us. Torin he loves you and I.."

"I know." Cara smiled up at him, gently touching the side of his helmet with her hand. "Me too."


End file.
